The Recruiter Games
by MindSpring
Summary: Since the last batch of Newcomers arrived 100 seasons ago, ratings have gone down on our favorite tournament. But Master Hand and his assistant might have a devious scheme up their sleeves to boost both the ratings and the morale of the Smashers...


**MINDSPRING- Hello, hello, hello! It's been a while. I've been toying with this idea for a while now, but now that I've put it down I rather like it ^^ So far, no real plot line except... well, you'll find out! (Semi-based off of 'The Amazing Race')**

* * *

It was a slow, lazy day at the Smash Villas. The tournament was over for the season, and everyone was dead tired from it. It had been the 453rd annual Smash Tournament, and the newcomers had arrived during the 138th. Needless to say, every Smash, Trophy, Assist Trophy, and Boss was bored out of their minds.

Every level of every game had been beaten at least once. Every re-run of every show had been watched. Every movie had been critiqued. Every villa had been cleaned, every blanket fort made, every contest run, and every move perfected.

Not even the usual pranksters (Pit, Ness, and Lucas)(Lucas was actually just forced to go along with the _real_ pranksters, so he doesn't really count) were doing anything of interest. They were just lazing around the pool, seeing how long they could hold their breath underwater.

Peach, Zelda, and Samus were sitting underneath the hot sun, tanning themselves. Peach was in a pink bikini with lots of frills and red hearts, Zelda was in a purple tankini with a skirt, and Samus was in a sporty blue one piece. As they lounged around, soaking in the sun, Snake, Link, and Mario played slow game of poker.

The Pokemon and Red were all out on a walk around the Villas, while the Villains were having another 'super-secret-villains-only' meeting in one of the practice dungeons. Master Hand and his assistant, Tawny, were busy dictating and typing a letter, respectively. The other Smashers were either sleeping, eating, or staring out of a window.

The poker players were having a conversation about the 'Newcomers'. Since Snake was still technically one, he didn't have the status as a Veteran- a larger villa, more money on payday, and the chance to go to special premieres.

He threw down an ace and said, "I've won at least twenty tournaments, right?"

"We all have," Link said, scratching his ear. "Well, except for Lucas, Olimar, and Wario."

"Don't forget Luigi," Mario said, a smug grin on his face.

"Oh, yeah. Him too. There isn't anyone else, right?"

"Uh... nope. None that I can think of."

"Guys, that's not the point here! What I'm saying is that isn't it about time some _real_ Newcomers showed up? We've fought each other so many times that - I hate to say it- Super Smash Brothers has gotten... _boring._"

A horrified silence met his remark. After a moment, Peach breathed, "Snake, Master Hand would've suspend you for saying that. You know what a bad mood he's in!"

Ike turned to the Mushroom Princess and said, "And why do you think he's in such a bad mood? It's because rating have gone down because _it's all the same!_ It hasn't changed since we got here." Her eyes widened in realization, and she took a thoughtful sip of her drink.

Samus lifted her glasses off her eyes and said, "No, you know what, I'm gonna have to agree with that. I know everyone's move set, and exactly how they fight." Snake smiled at her, and she gave him a small wink before setting her glasses back down on her nose.

"CANNON BALL!" Ness cried, jumping off the diving board with a impish grin on his face. The wave of water crashed over the adults, making the two princesses shriek and Link complain about his cards getting ruined. As soon as Ness reappeared, he was bombarded with the fruit decoration on the drinks.

Pit suddenly appeared from the deep end of the pool, gasping for air. "Well?" He gulped at Lucas, who was sitting next to the side. The blonde boy looked at his stopwatch and said, obviously impressed, "Three minutes, twenty-eight seconds. You beat Ness' by one second!"

Pit grinned and fist-pumped, "Take THAT, PK-Dork!"

Ness turned, sucking on the orange slice Peach had thrown at him. "No fair! He's like, immoral and stuff!"

Pit frowned and said, "Ness, the word is _immortal._ Immoral has a completely different meaning."

"Well, you know what-"

"Guys! Guys, I have some exciting news!" Tawny's voice appeared before she did, appearing in a rush of air. Her purple hair was pinned back in the tradition of her people, and her black Asian-inspired dress was embroidered with silver and green thread. Tawny was an exceptional magi and summoner, but due to certain health ailments that she could not become a Smasher.

"Hello, Tawny. What's the news?" Peach greeted the young woman, overlooking the tattoo of her spirit animal going the length of her arm, as usual.

She smiled brightly and said, "You guys are taking a vacation!"

Zelda clapped her hands together, Peach grinned brightly, Samus rolled her eyes, Snake looked disappointed, Link fumed, and Mario frowned. Pit yelled, "YES! Tahiti, here we come!"

Tawny looked over the group and said, "Actually, that's not where you're going-"

"Hawaii, maybe?"

"Ooh, I've always wanted to visit London!"

"Singapore, here we come!"

Tawny held her hand up and said, "I can't tell you where you're going just yet, but I can tell you it'll be exciting. There'll be a meeting about it in the Amphitheater in just a few minutes. I'd start heading over there now." With that, she disappeared in a shimmer of light to tell the others.

They all looked at each other and shrugged.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

When all the Smashers were assembled, Master Hand floated on the stage and began speaking. Tawny stood to the side, scribbling notes in the air with her fingers.

"... and the ratings have been awful for the last three hundred tournaments, which you've all probably noticed. Now, I have been searching for possible recruits and Tawny has picked some out too.

"So we've come up with a rather good idea that will get you all off of your behinds, _and _will bring new people for you to become friends with!"

Link leaned over to Zelda and whispered, "And it has nothing to do with money and high rating, does it?" She giggled with her hand over her mouth as Master Hand continued, oblivious.

"You all are going to _compete_ to bring the recruits here!"

Peach stared at the hand with wide eyes. Snake started paying attention. "What exactly do you mean?"

"You are going to pick teams of seven, which makes five teams, and travel to at least two different worlds to gather the recruits!"

"I don't really like the sound of this..." Lucas said fearfully, sinking into he seat.

Tawny said, "Get excited, Smashers! Here comes your once-in-a-lifetime vacation!"

* * *

**MINDSPRING- As you can probably tell, I need a pretty big dang list for the different newbs. If you have some characters from **

**1) Another Nintendo game, **

**2) A non-Nintendo game, **

**3) A movie, **

**4) A book, **

**5) A TV show, **

**6) An OC, or **

**7) Yourself, please click on da speech bubble of epicness, leave a review! If you choose 6 or 7, please be rather descriptive of what you/they are. Looks, personality, weapons, etc.**

**STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE:**

**'The One Where The Race Begins'!**


End file.
